


Gone with the wind

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: The Fox and the Rabbit [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Benzaiten Steel is the best, Benzaiten lives au, First Meeting, Gen, I need a bro-name for Ben and Peter, If you want more Juno and Peter read the partner fic, but I love Writing Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Peter Nureyev was only a thief for a year. Even then he felt confident he could be called a master.He stole for history. Stole for hire. He stole just because he could.Then one more time.He stole for a cause.If only the thing he stole wasn’t so irritating





	Gone with the wind

Victor Krystal just wanted to make a good first impression. 

 

Back on Neptune for the first time since he was a small child. He could still remember the atmospheric fish swimming above the heated domes below. 

 

Alistair Maximoff was an investor in many of fine things and was only gaining more money. 

 

He was also the only one in the area hiring openly. All other works and spaces were on a tight lipped and close to only the family running businesses. 

 

So this was Victor Krystal now. A kid raised from the harsh moon Titania wanting to reconnect with his home planet. 

 

Someone who after a tour of the mansion- a very sparse tour, mind you. He was lead to a library and told of his duties.

 

The maid knocked and looked at him. 

 

“You will be with Mr. Maximoff’s guest- please don’t ever listen to him. Keep him entertained and out of trouble.” She said softly and walked off. Leaving Victor very confused as the door opened. Music drifted out from the grand room - inside was a young man, older than Victor by a few years. Dark skinned and bright eyed. His hair was long and close curled pulled back into a small bun on the crown of his head. 

 

He smiled lopsided.

 

“Got left here?” He asked looking around for someone else. Victor nodded softly. 

 

“I do believe I did.” He chuckled and the man looked right back at him. “I was told I would be with you?”

 

The man sighed, then smiled.

 

“Yeah I guess so. Name is Benzaiten.” He held out his hand. Victor nodded and shook it. 

 

“Victor Krystal. How can I be of service?” He straightened himself professionally and Benzaiten eyed him before opening the door. 

 

“Why don’t you step in and tell me about yourself Victor?” He prompted kindly. A bit out of place but he did. 

 

He stepped into the grand library and looked around. There were art pieces and high walls of books he never imagined ever seeing in his life. Old earth style books glue bound. 

 

“Here originally but I grew up on Titania. Dreadful place but it was home. I worked, mostly, and have reached my dream of coming back here to Neptune.” He explained. 

 

“And you Benzaiten?” 

 

“Mars. I was part of a dance company that was sent out to Neptune. Met Mr. Maximoff at the casino we were performing at.” Benzaiten said, lightly teasing Victor’s speech pattern. He then walked over to the art pieces. Victor followed curious. 

 

“So a lover of Mr. Maximoff?” Benzaiten snorted and shook his head. 

 

“No doubt he is interested in me, but I wouldn’t date him. He hired me though to act like it I guess. I am suppose to be going back to Mars by the end of the week- hey you said you were from Titania right?” Benzaiten asked him a light gleam in his eyes.

 

“Raised in Athens yes.” He smiled. Benzaiten pointed to one of the statues presented.

 

“Some of these pieces are from Titania, know about them? They are suppose to be famous there.” The piece was truly… ugly and if Victor was honest looked like a turkey head on a woman’s body as she sat on a radish. 

 

“Ah yes this is…  _ Demtia  _ she is a goddess of harvest on Titania... I am afraid that is about as much as I know I was never that big on art.” 

 

“Hey I never was either.” Benzaiten beamed. He had a brilliant smile and was honestly pretty. He could see why Mr. Maximoff liked the idea of having Benzaiten on his arm. 

 

The door opened. The man that stepped through was older. Looking like a falcon more than a man. Tall with a barrel chest and skinny legs, a sharp nose to look down from, and a razor sharp smile falcons in the outer rim just possessed. Victor mused he was probably hiding scales under the plume if his coat like a falcon too. 

 

“Benzaiten I hope you don’t mind but I have assigned Victor here to keep you company.” He said grandly. Victor shrunk a little. In all but title Alistar Maximoff was the most powerful man on Neptune. The world leaders would invite him to discussions just to ensure they followed his wishes. It was someone Victor would rather stay far from. 

 

Benzaiten only spared him a glance before turning away to keep looking at the statue, head tilted.

 

“I noticed. Thank you for granting me the company I asked for, Alistar. When is my flight booked for?” Benzaiten asked turning fully to him. A pleasant smile on his face hands behind his back. 

 

Victor wondered how a twenty one year old could look innocent. 

 

“Your flight dear?” Benzaiten nodded.

 

“To Mars I am suppose to leave on Friday you told me yesterday?” 

 

“Oh- oh it must of slipped my mind!” Alistar gasped looking apologetic. He walked up to Benzaiten who hadn’t lost his small smile. Blue eyes watching Alistar’s every move critically. 

 

“There aren’t any shuttles leaving Mars this week.” 

 

“I don’t mind the layovers-.” 

 

“But I have a party you must be at.” Sharp nails brushed Benzaiten’s face. Like one would brush dust off a vase or a statue. 

 

It was like watching a falcon hunt a rabbit. Maximoff towered Benzaiten all sharp smiles and sharp edges. 

 

But Benzaiten didn’t cower or run away. He didn’t fight or get angry. He just stared up at Maximoff a touch bored and a little defiant. 

 

“...that one woman, Ms. Gold. She will be there?” 

 

“Ah yes she will.” Maximoff pulled back smiling. 

 

“I see. Alright then.” Benzaiten dropped the subject like it was nothing. Maximoff looked pleased as any falcon would securing dinner, trapped and set to the side for later. Benzaiten turned to walk away and Alistar snatched his shoulders up. 

 

“What were you and Mr. Krystal talking about?” He asked pulling Benzaiten back towards him. 

 

“Oh he was asking about the art you bought.  _ A self discovery _ \- I was telling him about Mx. Dare’s inspirations of a farm her ancestors had and her dreams of bringing the historical value through art. How she felt her ancestors really live through her.” Benzaiten said not missing a beat. Victor nodded quickly. 

 

“Mx. Dare is a... special fellow. I do enjoy their company. Well I will leave you two alone then. No fun while the boss is around. Benzaiten I will see you later.” He sang and strutted out. 

 

Benzaiten nodded. 

 

“See yea!” He called back rather disrespectfully. Once the door was closed Victor let a beat pass before looking to Benzaiten. 

 

“Well… I suppose I am here for another week.” He said a little disappointed. But turned and walked to the station playing music and he tapped the monitor. Victor really stared at him. 

 

“Why did you tell me this piece was from Titania?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh I wanted to see if you would call my bluff and I have to say your version is way better. Who has a goddess with a turkey head?!” Benzaiten laughed and changed the music to a crisp orchestra piece. Victor changed the topic. 

 

“Aren’t you… upset?” Benzaiten looked at Victor. Just stared. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You were told you were leaving in a week.” 

 

“Yep and no shuttles leaving for Mars.” Benzaiten sighed. He pulled from the small desk and spun around. 

 

“Are you scared?” 

 

“Why should I be?” 

 

“Mr. Maximoff is very dangerous. That is why you are being so compliant?” Benzaiten slowed and then looked to Victor. 

 

“Are you?” He asked curiously. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Are you afraid of Alistar?” Benzaiten asked again. Victor was taken back and frowned. 

 

“A...little.” He admitted and Benzaiten stared at him as if he couldn’t believe Victor.

 

“Well, I am not scared of someone like Alistar.” Benzaiten said simply. He went back to twirling around, dancing fluidly. 

 

“Have you ever been to Mars, Victor?” 

 

“No. I never have been.” 

 

“Ever heard of Hyperion city?” Victor had. 

 

“City Of First Light. Beautiful skyline.” Victor admitted and Benzaiten paused in his dancing to giggle. 

 

“What is so funny?” 

 

Benzaiten turned to him face pulled into a scowl. 

 

“There are two kinds of people in the galaxy. Those who say Hyperion has a beautiful skyline and is pretty. The rest of us? Live there.” He recited in a lower gruff voice it was disrupted by giggles like it was an inside joke. Victor didn’t get the joke but picked apart the sentence. 

 

“I assume you grew up in Hyperion?” 

 

“Yeah in the old town district.” Benzaiten shrugged and Victor couldn’t see it. Victor didn’t know that when he first met Benzaiten; how his eyes lingered on objects that shined and looked expensive. Victor wasn’t observant enough to feel the rough scared d hands of an under class. Or see how uncomfortable he looked in fine expensive clothes. Victor may have only noticed the disrespect of someone not from high class. So  _ Victor Krystal  _ was a little surprised. 

 

“I heard the city is just infested with crime!” 

 

“Oh yeah it can get pretty bad.” 

 

“I assume you didn’t do anything illegal?” 

 

“Dude I grew up in the poorest part of Hyperion with the most corrupt cops. I was allowed to drink at ten. Everything was both legal and illegal.” Benzaiten shrugged and turned off the music. 

 

“Come on you are new we should wander the castle for a bit.” Benzaiten smiled. Victor was less shown out and more dragged out of the library and into the halls.

 

Benzaiten had a key card that opened all the doors and he just kept swiping. Doors would open chime and then close and Benzaiten would cross to the next door. 

 

“I was unaware you were also given a key card.” 

 

“All access I am told.” Benzaiten said and as he said that got to a large door and scanned. The door beeped angrily. 

 

“Well… access to everywhere but there.” Benzaiten snickered. 

 

“Yup. This door... most doors, the door to the garage and I need a guard to open the door to the garden,though.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Victor frowned 

 

“You need a guard for the garden?” 

 

“Yup.” The p popped and Benzaiten tucked the card away and walked off. Victor kept up easier, his legs being much longer. 

 

“Why do you need a guard in the garden?” 

 

“Oh it is very dangerous for me to be outside.” Benzaiten hummed mockingly. “I wander too far and might end up somewhere I am not meant to be.” 

 

Victor frowned. 

 

“Like… where?” 

 

“The airport.” Victor was seeing a pattern and felt pity. 

 

“He doesn’t want you to leave the planet.” 

 

“Nope.” The p popped again. He was eerily calm about this fact. It was so strange. Victor shrugged. 

 

“It.. it can't be that bad. This big house and you are cared for-” Benzaiten stopped and watched Victor. A frown on his face, first one Victor saw. It was tired. 

 

“Victor… do you love doing something? Like feel really passionate about something?” Benzaiten asked firmly. Victor smiled nervously. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked nervously and Benzaiten’s eyes hardened. 

 

“Do you have something you love to do? Do you love serving a household? Art? Anything?” He asked held firm staring him down, despite being a few inches shorter then him. Victor stalled and looked back at Benzaiten. 

 

He had a lot he liked doing… most of which he couldn’t say. But there was one.

 

“I love archeology.” He said honestly. Benzaiten smiled.

 

“Why?” Victor frowned.

 

“Why can’t I just love something?” 

 

“Everyone has a reason. Why do you love Archeology?” Victor never thought about it. He never had to. But there was an answer. 

 

“I like knowing no matter how long something is dead, no matter how something died, there was something left behind to remember and life moves on. It makes me feel safe that no matter how I live, something will be left behind.” He said more honestly then he was prepared for. 

 

Benzaiten smiled warmly at him. 

 

“You know that is the first honest thing you have said to me today.” He said leaning back Benzaiten squinted at him and considered him again then started walking again. 

 

But he didn’t answer Victor’s question. 

 

He asked again. 

 

“Why is this so bad?” 

 

Benzaiten looked back eyebrow raised. 

 

“Would you like to spend the rest of your life here? Denied of the one thing you want more then what money could give you?” Victor would say yes. Victor would say this is everything he would have dreamed and Benzaiten should feel lucky. 

 

Sadly Victor wasn’t the one speaking. 

 

“No.” Benzaiten nodded.

 

“I just… want to go home I guess. I wasn’t any more free on Mars but I wasn’t alone in a big building trapped.” He rolled his head back and walked passing a window. 

 

“But just… wow. Am I right? Beautiful planets all across the universe.” Benzaiten leaned on the still looking out and Victor never knew the feeling. 

 

He wasn’t really Victor right now was he? He was  _ Peter Nureyev  _ right now. He needed to work on that, staying in character. 

 

“So much to explore.” He agreed softly. Benzaiten didn’t say anything for a long time. 

 

“I need to change for dinner.” He finally said pushing back. He looked at Peter again eyes narrowing lightly. It wasn’t cruel. 

 

Like he was trying to see something that wasn’t there. 

 

“Well since you are stuck with me, we are definitely going to be hanging out more.” 

 

They wouldn’t. As soon as he was done, he was gone and he will be abandoning Benzaiten. 

 

“Of course I would love too!” Victor smiled, Peter hiding behind a mask again.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really clever with the name
> 
> I will keep writing for the other fic I just had this on my mind
> 
> fun fact this fic was Beta’d by my Bae
> 
> I was roasted every 30 second for my writing style so please. Take to the comments if you would like to join her.


End file.
